Family ties1
by kami-of-chaos
Summary: New chapter tommorow at 5 a.m. sat Eastern time!
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties.  
Written by The Kami Of Chaos

Ranma + Gold Digger cross

Herein lies the disclaimer.  
I don't own gold digger or ranma.  
I ain't makin any money offa em either so suein me would only result in makin your lawyers mad as hell.

Prologue

--------------------------------------------------

She rushed now.. running fast the rain clouding her vision.  
But she could still hear them. They were coming; she wasn't sure who else survived but she would be damned sure not to let those traitorious wolves and rats, have the last laugh.

In her arms her babies cries were drowned out by the howling of the stupid beasts. She stopped suddenly as she gazed impassively ahead she could smell one it was familiar to her but the rain took most of the scent from the air.

"Amber let me help you!" It snapped. In it's arms were a baby much like her own. Cyan could bearly make out her old friend but she could see him now his face a mask of pain he had a fresh scar that made him close one eye.

Amber looked incredulous. " Help me Ryan? like your kind is helping themselves to my people!" Tears of betrayal fell from her face washed away in the rain.

Ryan Talbain stepped closer to Amber prompting a step back from the were cheetah.

The werewolf sneered. " I had no idea! I swear it Amber! you must belive me!  
I have been a friend of your family since I was a pup you are my best friend! "You are my only friend!"

Amber hesitated. then reluctantly nodded. "what can we do now.." cyan's words were cut short as several howls were heard in the distance.

Ryan paled. "hurry they are almost here!" letting her past him Ryan summoned his ki and held one hand in front of himself. he opened his eye suddenly and howled as his ki took a large shape of a dragon. It erupted from his hand and speared through several werewolves in the process. When he turned around to see Amber he noticed she was gone.

"Amber. If you or your family survive this I swear on my kinsmens name that you will always be protected by the Talbains." So said he held his son Jon tightly and used his beast cannon; charging it with reiki he tore a path in the direction of England.

Amber ran hard she looked back to see if Ryan was following and noticed he wasn't. She cursed under her breath as she slipped on a patch of mud dropping her child. Her son fell in arms reach and she noticed another child not too far off in the bushes. Quickly gathering her son she made a move to get her when she stopped suddenly. She could smell a wolf and it wasn't Ryan. She cursed again it didn't spot her and couldn't hear her Child because of the heavy rain. but she knew that if she moved the wolf would find her and kill her and the two children. She wouldn't stand a chance while she was protecting the children.

Muttering a quick prayer for the other child Amber made the ultimate sacrifice. she ran in the opposite direction her tears once again being washed away by the downpour.

-  
Nodoka awoke with a start and looked out the train window. She sighed it was raining again. She always had that dream when it rained. She sighed once again as she noticed the next stop was nerima. She heard her son had came back and was going to have a wedding to that violent uppity no good Tendo bitch.

Nodoka sighed a bit. If it weren't for her sons regenerative abilities he would probably be dead. All the more reason to find a mage and move to jade. at least she would be with normal people and get rid of that husband of hers. It was so hard finding a mage she wished she had a clue or a sign.

lighting struck as the train rode by almost as if in slow motion you could make out three shapes one was a girl with short brown hair the other was a girl who looked cat like and had a gun strapped to her shoulder the other was..

" A were cheetah!" Nodoka said as the train speed by suddenly heading for what looked like Okinawa.

Nodoka looked back again at the departing train as hers slowed at the Nerima juncture. She quickly got off. She needed her son she needed to get him now.

To be continued.

This was horrible. looking back i must have been on crack im going to re-do this chapter and story during the coming months. 


	2. setting the tone

Family ties

bY KAMI of Chaos

no mas disclaimer.

Ranma stood staring into a mirror with a frown on his face. The Tendo's and his so-called fiance's all believed he divulged his greatest secret. But his greatest secret was three fold. First thing was that he wasn't afraid of cats per-se, he was afraid of them because they made him loose his mind reverting him to a unthinking beserker. Second was that he dyed his hair.  
He used to get teased before he met ucchan about his hair. Blonde hair and yellow spots looked weird, on a kid who's apperance already looked un-asian. And finally he turned into a cat-man. Which came with it's own sets of problems. On full moons he had to hide away somewhere, as his change would sporadiclly happen. He learned young how to control it. But the hight diffrence musclemass and tail were the things he had to re-train himself to use.

Now he stood in the mirror with a problem. Since the Saffron fight the dye would not stay on for more than a day. And since he'd been training in a bunch of new techniques that he stole from manga and anime, he was having problems keeping the change from happening sporadically.

He was starting to hate his life more than usual.

He picked up his industrial hair dye and applied the black goop to his hair. A few moments later the whole top of his head was raven again. As he walked out the bathroom into the hallway he walked past Nabiki who made a show of slowing and sucking on a popscicle slowly. She was wearing cut off short shorts and a bikini top. Using her tounge to tease the 'head' of the icee, she winked before walking away. Blushing beet red Ranma tried to dislodge the bad thoughts as another thing surfaced.

His hormones. The main reason he started to push his training to the next level was after the Jusendo fight, it seemed a block was removed. Now he seemed to start noticing girls more and more. And Nabiki started noticing him; noticing girls.  
He tried to hide his arousal of his fiance's and other girls but the problem with wearing drawstring pants is that people notice an erection especially with his.. ahem size.

She wasn't the only one who noticed. Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, and Kasumi of all people seemed to delight in teasing him with innuendos. Kasumi was the worst of them all. Accidentally bending over to pick up laundry and rubbing her bottom on his crotch, telling him to grab her 'things' when he had free time. And making sure the bathwater was just right.. while he was in it. Then there was that one time where he thought he might ravish her right then and there when he was 'relieving himself while he thought the house was empty, Kasumi 'accidently' walked in to bathe pretended he wasn't there and proceeded to 'relieve' herself. Her moans as she looked back made it perfectly clear that he was invited.

He came so quick that he covered the bench he was on.

He was sure that he'd loose control eventually and end up married before the week was over. Akane hadn't noticed his problems, and thank kami for that. She would bash him for anything these days. But now with his current problems the sexual one aside he was starting to think that maybe he would switch to one of the other tendo girls. And keep Ukyo and Shampoo as mistresses, and Hinako and Kodachi wouldnt mind it as well.

Shaking his head to clear the bad thoughts he stopped and repeated a mantra he maid while invoking the soul of ice to cool himself down. He needed a distraction and quick. He walked past the laundry room to grab a diffrent shirt, when he spotted Kasumi bent over her shapely butt in the air. She was wearing a thong. He repeated his mantra Quicker and felt his Ice melting. Suddenly he felt it. A flair of power. Ryoga!

Using that as a life line he sped quickly from the house not noticing Kasumi's small frown as he did so.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga stared off into the distance. He was sure his power was felt by the person whom he was to meet. No sooner than his thought was completed did his rival/friend appear. He looked extra anxious to fight.

" So you made it. I have a few new techniques I want to try on you Ranma." The fanged boy smiled slightly. " And I figured your trick too."

Ranma nodded. Although he was leaps stronger than Ryoga by now the lost boy would not back down nor would he stop challenging him. Ranma barely used more than half his power with His friend and he wondered idly if Ryoga knew this and trained until they were equals again.

" So come with it then p-chan!" Ranma taunted getting into a stance.

Ryoga acknowledged the insult and spread his legs apart to a horse stance. With a yell his power shot straight up. To Ranma's senses it was rising steadily to match what was Ranma's power level at 50%.

With a final yell and a push Ryoga's power shot past the halfway mark and hit to around seventy percent. Ranma's eyebrows shot up. In a couple of months Ryoga might be his equal. All this girl trouble and stupid cat-man problems made him loose his edge. Ranma smirked though after the wedding he got a gift from Kiima detailing something he thought was a myth and only in manga. It was dangerous to him due to the strain on his muscles but he wouldnt give Ryoga the satisfaction.

Powering up to what was Ryoga's level he smiled as his aura tussled his bangs.

They ran at each other and the fight was on.

-------------------------------------

Across in Hokkaido a Man paused in his training he looked down from the mountain he was on and shook his head. Not yet he thought, it would be no challenge yet. With the final thought he took his stance and tensed muscles tightened and he flew straight up fist tearing through the air with a quick snap sounding like a dragon roaring. He yelled Shoryuken! And landed gracefully his headband blowing into the wind.

------------------------------------

Across town in juuban a woman walked infront of a man holding a pile of boxes higher than his head she was a green haired bombshell easilly grabbing the attention of girls and guys as her curvacious body was in a tight leather pants and white blouse hung inticingly open showing a healthy amount of cleavage. She paused suddenly looking to her right and smiled a secretive smile. She knew that power. She had forgotten her friend and toy.

" Come Jarvis we have work to do."

"Yes mistress Aensland."

------------------------------------

Not too far away a little girl pointed in the direction of Nerima. Behind her a large sword embedded in the ground was picked up and she followed behind an unknown man in sandals.

-  
At the Neko-hanten, the elder Cologne stirred a pot of ramen when she felt Ryoga's Ki flare in the district. She stopped stirring and with a quick word to Mousse who was looking in the same distance as she had felt she left the shop to see what would probably be a great match between the best martial artists of their generation. She almost fell off her stick a moment later when she felt Ryoga's ki shoot to a level near her own. Followed shortly by Ranma's.

She hurried her pace she knew at this rate the two would attract a lot of the stronger fighters in the area. Maybe parts of Japan.

Besides she needed to tell her son-in-law about his problem with attracting the girls arousal. Although he didn't know she knew, Cologne knew what Ranma and to an extent Ryoga were. And she knew that the reason Ranma was having problems with the girls sexually is that when he unblocked his hormones he let loose his pheromones causing girls to do the same. His stronger smell is attracting the weak willed ones or ones who were all ready attracted to him initially. Added to his already natural allure, he's going to be attracting girls like bees to honey. And repressing it will cause him serious damage. Short version is that if he doesn't screw someone soon it'll be bad. Unfortuatlly since it had been some six years of being blocked he wouldnt be able to control it for six years. His mother would probably end up with those grandbabies she wanted after all.

---------------------------------------

Around the corner from the lot. Were three people one was a blonde woman and two were blonde with spots in their hair upon hearing a fight they dashed around the corner what they saw made their jaws drop.

tbc

AN: short update but the longer one is being pre-read (gasps) i found one pre-reader as over the years of inactivity i lost the others, anyone else want to pre-read for me? This story pays homage to three stories. Wfrose's Art of war, Donny chengs life and times, And Blackdragon's Yagami 1/2 (plus red priests broken hearts combined) 


	3. Chapter 3

Family Ties

By The Kami Of Chaos

000000000000000000000

Fists impacted with enough force that a shockwave erupted behind each man. In this lot strewn with garbage if one were looking into the lot they would see two titans filled with boundless energy letting it out not for a prize or tournement.  
These things meant nothing to them. But for Ranma and Ryoga the the challenge of fighting someone who you considered more than a friend more than a rival but a step to bring your skills and martial arts to that next level. If people were there the fighters would not have noticed there were no one else there in that lot to them. Just each other.

After the initial test both men sprang back from each other Ranma dropping low into a mantis form while Ryoga stayed high into a boxer form. Ryoga dashed straight throwing a punch with enough force that the wind screamed behind it Ranma's eyes widened for a second at the speed before smirking and seeming to dissapear the fist passing through and after image.

Ryoga didn't let it faze him and ducked low and swept a leg behind him forcing a suprised Ranma to jump over the impromptu trip Ryoga then let the momentum carry him around for a jumping spinning roundhouse. But Ranma wasnt the heir to the aerial school of musabetsu kakuto for nothing. Turning his body slightly he used his open palm to push off his rivals leg spinning around to hook kick the lost boy.

Ryoga took the hit with a grunt using it to slam Ranma into the ground making a small impact crater. Ranma kicked at Ryoga's wrist forcing him to open his hand rooling back wards he kickflipped his friend in the chin sending him flopping to fall on his back. Ranma somersaulted away to gain some space as Ryoga stood up.

Ryoga gave an apraising look at his rival while rubbing his chin. Ranma had gotten much stronger for him to have felt that.  
Across from him Ranma's thoughts were of the same. Ryoga was not that fast the last time they fought.

Ryoga started to smile ferally. " Hey Ranma, done warming up?"

Ranma's return grin was cocky but no less feral. " Are you sure you can handle it?"

" Heh, wanna see something new?" The fanged boy returned.

Ranma shrugged. Deceptively calm, but inwardly was ready to analyze and counter anything unexpected. But there's unexpected and then there's unexpected.

Ryoga opened his mouth wide as possible and a beam of pure white energy came speeding towards him. It was only his superior speed that kept him from being blown up by pure energy. The resulting explosion made a cloud of dust obsucuring Ryoga's vision for a moment. He knew better than to think Ranma was hit by that attack so he charged two small orbs of ki in each hand. As expected a form blurred upwards and Ryoga acted accordingly throwing both spheres and watching with satisfaction as they impacted creating small explosions and creating another cloud. Cupping his hands at his side he launched a small beam as a follow up and getting another explosion for his efforts. He smirked as he walked towards the now falling figure.

Stopping short his eyes widened as he felt a ki spike. From behind him! Turning slowly he noticed Ranma lounging behind him eating a apple. He gazed back at the figure that he thought was the pigtailed foe. In a small crater was a blackened doll with a pigtail. Ranma finished his apple and tossed it into a garbage pile.

" That Beam from your mouth was a neat trick. And one that would have caught anyone but me." He smirked as he pointed his thumb at himself causing Ryoga to growl in irritaion. Inwardly Ranma was sweating bullets. If he didn't have that technique.."

Suddenly Ryoga dissapeared from sight causing Ranma to pause and narrow his eyes did Ryoga just..

His musings were interrupted as a spike of ki warned him in the nick of time; as a ki enchanced glowing fist impacted where he was a second ago.

' Is he really doing?' Again he was caught off guard as suddenly Ryoga was in his face grabbing his arms in a vice like grip.

" Gotcha now!" Ryoga crowed. Ranma's eyes widened as the lost boy's mouth opened again and a beam started to build there. The beam hit causing Ryoga to smile until he noticed it was the same doll. He snarled.

" Damn it that instant transmission technique isn't fast enough!" Ryoga growled.

" So you do know it too." Ranma said from behind him.

Ryoga turned suprised. " You know it too!?" Ranma's response was to dissapear with Ryoga following every once in a while on the ground and in the air they would appear locked in combat eventually Ryoga hit the ground sliding a bit away as Ranma landed gracefully. As Ryoga got to his feet Ranma decided that Ryoga would definatly reach his level in a couple of months. he needed to train more so he wouldnt get surpassed.

" Alright Ranma lets finish this!" Ryoga called out cupping his hands to his chest. Energy started forming there.

Ranma spred his legs his hands cupped at his side as his energy started to build higher and brighter. Not shouting out their attacks two yellowish white beams impacted dead center of each other both battling out for supremacy. Ryoga started showing signs of strain as Ranma yelled his beam pushing back Ryoga's until it hit Ryoga full on blasting the lost boy away. Ranma was slightly sweating, not from exhurstion, but because he had to hold back from using his full power.

000000000000000000

Across from them and mostly hidden was a voluptious women with green hair with a leather jacket white blouse and form fitting soft leather pants. She smiled to herself. ' It seems someone is sending out a lot of pheromones right now. I think i'll make a visit to him sometime later tonight.' She thought before dissapearing without a trace.

Out by the entrance three girls stood slack jawed and in awe. They were not unused to seeing destruction and feats of impossibilities far from normal men. But however they stared at the very handsome boy who wore his blonde with black spots hair in a pigtail. The same color as two of the girls hair actually.

" Gina is that a.." The taller of the three asked of the girl with glasses who was the shorter of the three.

" I-I don't know Brittany.. he could be like Rapheal.." Gina said with a bit of trepidation.

" No Gina. He's putting out a lot of pheromones." Brittany Said with certainty.

" He's so hot!" Brianna said drooling. Her sisters nodded absently.

" Well lets ask him then." With that thought in mind the three siblings started walking towards the two warriors.

00000000000000000

Cologne stared in shock. By the gods these two boys had surpassed her and happosai. And she could tell that Ranma was holding back by a great margin! She was about to approach them when she felt it. Judging by the way Ranma tensed he felt it too. An evil power blanketed the area. So strong was this power that she was sure if she wasn't a veteran warrior she would have died from a heart attack being in its prescence.

00000000000000000000

Above a darkskinned man with glowing eyes stared impassively at the scene below. In a year or two these boys will be strong enough for him to 'test' on. He smiled wide showing an impressive row of needle like sharp teeth. Gouki dissapeared leaving no trace of him.

00000000000000000000

Cologne visibly relaxed when the prescence faded. And took a calming breath. Such dark ki! There was a blonde man who came into japan every once in a while. He also had a very dark energy but he kept it in tight reign. But whoever that was not only controlled it. He made it feel as if he was deliberatly showing a small fraction of his power.

She feared that her son in law may be in over his head.

00000000000000000000

In Hokkaido a man paused mid strike and his face contorted before he drew in a deep shuddering breath. Calming himself he turned back towards the area he felt those boys ki. He stared with a serious look on his face. " Dark Hadou." He murmured under his breath. Perhaps he should find out why that man was interested in those fighters. With that thought he grabbed his duffle bag and set out headed for Nerima.

00000000000000000

Ranma stayed tense as he felt the power fade completely from his senses.

Ryoga let himself be picked up by Ranma and cracked his eye open.

" I guess you win again. Hey Ranma?"

Ranma blinked. " Yeah?"

" When did your hair turn blonde and whats with the spots?"

Ranma inwardly cursed. to himself. Using the energy wave probably fried his dye.

" We'd like to know the same thing." Came a voice from behind.

Ranma turned around and his eyes widened as he saw two girls with hair like his and his eyes widened even further at who was behind them.

" I can help answer those." Came a voice behind the girls.

A large were-cheetah stood behind them all.

" M-m-mom!" Ranma fainted. 


	4. Chapter 4

Family Ties

By the Kami Of Chaos

Disclaimer: my gamer tags are psn: majiin_kirby Xb360 majiin kirby; Fight me! uh what thats not a real disclaimer? see chapter one then.

"I'M A WHAT!!" Came an anguished shout from inside a rather large home in the Yokohama region.  
This was accompanied by three loud thuds from inside.

Ranma was standing on the couch one foot on the sofa the other on the head rest he stood there frozen in a strange tabeu. His mother stood with one foot on the table a microphone in her hand pinkie extented and a victory fan in the other. A large smile on her face.

On the couch next to Ranma was three women one was blonde and the other two were blonde with spots in their hair all three were very sexy and all had their jaws hit the floor with at least two mouths spilling drool. The third mouth was spilling drool and blood fell freely from the nose.

If your wondering whats goin on moments before this it was revealed to Ranma and the three girls Brittany Briana and Gina that Ranma and his mother was indeed werecheetahs. But thats not what sparked this reaction. What did however was when Ranma who already was putting out a sizeable amount of pheromones into the air showed off his were-cat form. Hit rewind.

Ranma stood up ripping his clothes to shreds as muscles took over most of his body. Transforming the already muscled jock who looked like a skinner version of super ubuu, into a toned version of catman goku level three. The three women looked up into his sky blue bestial eyes and shuddered into blissful dreams. Ranma didn't know it but he also released four times more pheromones as a cat.

"He's so handsome right!" His mother sighed stamping down very hard at her rising libido, this was her son goddarn it! " Plus he's the last male werecheetah. Sigh. If only Xeres and cyan were alive.. her daughter was supposed to marry my son." She let a tear fall down her cheek dramatically.

Brittany seemed to awaken first as the mention of her parents and marriage snapped her back into focus. " Um actually my mother is named Cyan.." Was all she got to say as she was lifted off the floor and hugged to a very impressive bosom.

" AIIIIEEEE!!" Nodoka squealed. " Your so beautiful! You make a perfect match for my son." Nodoka continued rambling on not noticing that the three girls were giving her looks of sympathy

Brittany freezed. While the boy was more than a looker. Yum Yum. She was already engaged. She moved over to the couch to let this woman down easy when something in her perifial caught her attention drawing looks from her sisters who also sought out what it was.

Ranma flinched. He didn't think that his mother was serious til just then. Curling his tail around his waist like a belt he stopped to scratch his head when he noticed all the women were staring at him, or rather at his waist. He looked down noticing his friend was hanging. Oh.

The girls sans his mother had initially thought that was his tail and begun to stare heavilly.

" I wouldn't mind to be engaged to that." Gina muttered. Unintentionally setting herself and sisters up. Nodoka heard only that she wouldn't mind being engaged, and so; quickly pulled out a pen and a paper.

" So if you want to be engaged to my son legally sign here." She handed the paper to Brittany and noticed with a smile that all three girls signed on the line and Nodoka laughed and danced. With more women meant more cheetah grandbabies!

Ranma teleported out and then in with new clothes and caught the tail end of Brianna's comment. " He's not even erect yet.."

That caused his pigtail to sproing out and he jumped on the couch. His mother then announced the offical engagement. Which is where we find ourselves.

Hit play and..

Ranma re-awakened first, " How can I be engaged to more women?!!" Ranma yelled mostly to himself.

His mother continued to wave her fans as she danced around with more vigor than usual. " Mu ha ha ha ha ha!"

The three girls all woke up and Brittany wiped her nose with a tissue. " Wait what?"

In the other dimension of Makai things were going a tad diffrent.

" Wait what?" Morrigan asked as she stared down her manservant.

"Demetri Maximoff is building an army he means to take over Makai and the earthen realm." Her butler gregory said while bowing. Morrigan bit her bottom lip cutely pondering her situation. Since bonding with Lilith her powers have grown far more than Demetri's but the blowhard was relentless in his pursuit of her throne, and she wondered what lengths he would go to getting it.

Perhaps she should raise an army herself. But who would selflessly fight for a girl without reward?

Ranma rubbed his nose after a particular sneeze almost knocked him off the fence he was on. Currently he was walking next to the three girls who just became 'offical' fiance's. The one named gina was currently reading the contract they all signed unknowingly. For the third time.

The cat girl brianna kept stealing long glances from him which he noticed and kept blushing like mad.

And the other girl Brittany looked dejected and kept mumbling something about some stripe or another.

"ARGH!" Gina yelled in frustration." This thing is ironclad and foolproof, and designed purposely with the intent that Ranma can marry as many girls he wants as long as he produces a lot of children to help restart the Were-cheetah population. It pretty much says that after two years we all get the choice of deciding to break it off, but we must give it a full chance meaning and including sex and dating."

" So basically we get to have nookie with the hunk here for two years and if love forms then we hafta share and make babies?" Brianna asked casually.

"Pretty much." Gina confirmed. Folding up the copy. She looked at Ranma who looked pretty non-plussed and frowned. " I guess this makes you pretty happy huh hunk?"

Ranma snorted and looked down. Causing all three girls to frown and stop walking. Noticing them stop and the glares he was recieving Ranma sighed and hopped down from the fence.

" Look its nothing personal you girls are exceedingly hot, but you just basically signed yourself into two years of complete and utter chaos." Ranma said while placing his hands in his pockets.

" Im not sure I follow stud." Said Brianna while her fingers twitched. Did this guy think he was too good for them? No matter how hot and delicous he was she wouldnt let anyone insult her sisters.

"Follow me." Ranma said and then took them on a walk through Nerima. First they passed by the Nekohanten which as usual was pretty busy. Ranma didn't see Cologne about but Saw Mousse, Shampoo and her father Immediatly bowls of ramen came flying out of the kitchen towards Ranma. Ranma caught all of the seven bowls expertly and tossed them to the correct patrons without even knowing who ordered what.

Almost as soon as Ranma finished with his last bowl a very buxom hardbody jumped excitedly from the back of the shop and launched herself at the pigtailed man. "Aiyah! Airen! You come to take shampoo on date yes!" The excitable girl said giving him the Amazon glomp. Ranma suppressed his raging hormones being handled by arms full of very willing woman and gently removed her from his person.

Shampoo smirked at his nominal reaction knowing that soon he would break and be hers. She then frowned and looked over at the three girls as if noticing them for the first time. " Who this?" She said narrowing her eyes, they were each very attractive.

Ranma sighed getting himself under control. " This is Gina Brittany and Brianna." He said gesturing to each in turn.

"Their fiance's." He continued. Shampoo sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Panda or mother?" Ranma winced, he knew that Shampoo had gotten one of those contracts as well as Ukyo Kasumi, Nabiki, Hinako, and some woman named Urd. So she knew of the stipulations that each girl had, cause it was exactly the same for each.

"Moms idea." Ranma said wearily.

Shampoo whipped out her contract. " You is getting this correct?" Each girl nodded. And Shampoo smiled softly. At least Nodoka had good taste.

"Aiyah." She mumbled. Ranma was inclined to agree. The girls seemed shocked speechless.

Normally Mousse would have jumped in rage by now and attempted to kill Ranma. But he too felt the power that Ranma and Ryoga were using earlier and decided to wait and bide his time. It WOULD come soon.

Ranma looked around again and nodded. " Well im just showing them around. And giving them history see ya."

"Bai, Bai! Airen." Shampoo said again and kissed him square on the lips before running off. Ranma blushed red like a macintosh apple and turned and led the trio of girls out.

Raising a hand to forestall any questions he mutely motioned them to follow him. Soon they approached a small modest eatery. Inside a chef was cooking up a small pizza like confection that left each girl drooling. Upon spotting him the girl behind the grill smiled widely, and then upon seeing the three girls she sighed noisilly.

"Heya Ranchan new members?" She said while pouring four batter on to the grill.

"Yup this is Brittany Gina and Brianna Diggers." He said indicating the three women who bowed politely.

"Same contract?" She asked placing various fish and tuna in the dough getting Brittany and Brianna's attention.

"Yup."

"Welcome to the fight." Ukyo said with no trace of humor. And expertly flipped them all her world famous Okonomiyaki. Each girl swooned when they bit into the soft crust the great sauce and of course tuna!

Ranma polished his off in record time of course and almost fell over at the adoration in Brittany and Brianna's eyes.

"She's another fiance? Does she make This this... This great food all the time!" Brittany practially purred making Ranma go rigid.

"Yup, Sugar my okonomiyaki is the best in the world!" Ukyo said while behind her a mountain could be seen with waves crashing against it and Ukyo on top holding her okonomiyaki to the gods.

" Thanks abunch Ucchan i'll see ya later." He said feeling good especially since Ukyo didn't try to take advantage of him this time with innuendo. He started to leave when he noticed that Ukyo was bent over. Her shapely rear waving around and making him aroused more and more. Finally she stood up slow looking back the entire time with a sexual leer that made him stir deep in his belly. And where did the lollipop come from?!

Sweating Ranma grabbed the three girls and sprinted out of the shop. Once he was gone Ukyo smirked.

"Soon Ranchan sooner than you think." She smirked sucking on the roundup lolli-pop.

Ranma then procedded to walk them to Ms. Hinako's, and showed the girls no more than seven more girls who had claims that were made by his father. And each girl who showed up seemed to try and sexually seduce the poor boy causing him more problems. Ranma then was splashed by the ladle lady and then challenged by three estoric and exotic practioners of martial arts. On the way to their final stop Ranma explained his life the engagements and his adventures. Gina then had a moment of insight and held a hushed confrence with her sisters.

She explained that Ranma wasn't a playboy or anything of the sort, apparently he was really shy and casually indiffrent to girls who were affianced to him because apparently his parents sold him off to so many girls. And he apparently was a noble soul as he helped a little girl get another ice cream cone after she dropped her first.

Brittany pointed out that he had a tight control over his hormones but not his pheromones because she could feel it radiating off of him like a a.c. on her skin on a hot day. Both sisters agreed. Which made them like him suddenly, he had all these girls throwing themselves at him and he seemed to be able for now at least to ignore their advances. But he had been radiating cold for the last twenty minutes.. what was he doing?

In truth Ranma was at his end. He needed relief and had already started to use the soul of ice but it was fading fast. He had already almost lost it with Hinako wanting to discipline him and his friends in her tight nurses outfit. Luckily the ladle lady splashed him with cold water reverting him to a girl. The others thought his hardened nipples were because of the cold water. Once he returned to his birth form he immediatly employeed the soul of ice. Thankfully they were at the dojo he could count on Akane to be home thereby stopping Kasumi and Nabiki from destroying his self control and taking all the girls right then and there.

"Im home!" He called out. As he and the three blondes walked into the living room all four of their eyes turned into dots.

With her legs up into the air as she worked out, with her bottom facing them and moaning in tight short shorts was Nabiki. As if just noticing (yeah right) Ranma and his entourage she opened her legs spread eagle giving Ranma a clear view of her cameltoe through the thin garment. Ranma whimpered trying vainly to hold the soul of ice.

"Oh Ranma-baby how are you?" Nabiki lazily drawled opening and closing her legs sweat glistining between her thighs making her glow softly in the mid-afternoon sun.

Ranma whimpered again his eyes tracing her form and he licked his lips absently. Just barely holding his composure he forced himself to look up. "N-Nabiki.. where is Akane?" He choked out.

"Oh she went out to meet her friends for a movie and sleep over." A new voice said. Ranma gulped and slowly turned his head.  
It wasn't Nabiki who answered him. Upon seeing the new girl his control broke completly.

Kasumi stood in the doorway wearing the bikini from Toma's island except the bottom was a g-string bikini with the line narrowing and leading past her nether-regens. " Oh my Ranma-kun your home can you oil me up I would like to sun bathe."

She turned and showed him her shapely bottom and smiled cutely when she noticed his quickly growing reaction. " If you'd like i'll oil you up too." Suddenly there was a sharp wind and the bathroom door slammed. Leaving behind two smirking girls and three stunned ones.

Brittany found herself asking." What is it with you girls and trying to get him to fuck your brains out?"

Kasumi looked abashed which was at odds with the sex-goddess aura she put out a moment ago. " I apologize welcome to our home. I'm Kasumi and This is Nabiki may I ask your names?"

The blondes introduced themselves in turn and procedded to explain how they met Ranma. To which Brittany re-asked her earlier question.

Nabiki smiled and stood up. " Earlier an aquaintance of ours came looking for him and told us that he somehow had a block on his hormones and pheromones during his puberty. Because of something she wouldn't elaborate on he's been saturating us with pheromones and making us really horny. So it's pretty much a spell he has us on without knowing it, we need him to liberate us in bed and we should have fewer problems with it. However it doesn't save him as he'll be emitting a large amount of the juice as we named it for the next six or seven years."

Gina caught on." So essentially his mother came with the idea to have all the girls whom he has some lustful feelings be engaged to him offically with the proviso that they help him out with his problem. Also the added bonus is she gets what she wants."

" But the problem is Ranma himself doesn't want to dishonor any of us even though his mother basically gave him the thumbs up. However we first noticed that since he's now noticing girls and getting aroused easier that we need to give him the push. And he'll push harder and deeper." Nabiki said blushing at the last part.

" We almost have him. All the girls who are engaged know of this and we all agreed when he breaks we will call each other and break him in." she continued.

Kasumi wrapped a towel around her waist." I thought for sure we had him this time." She said looking wistfully at the spot he was in.

Although she techincally didn't want to be involved as she was promised to Strype Brittany had to ask. " Um does that mean we get the same thing?"

Nabiki smirked. " You get one o' those contracts from his mother?" The girls nodded. " Your in."

Brianna looked upstairs." Say he's been gone for a while what's he doing?" Suddenly the door opened and Ranma walked stiffly out. He went past the girls to the storage closet and wordlessly grabbed the mop and cleaning supplies.

"Oh my Ranma, if you want I can help you ..clean up." Kasumi stated. Ranma stopped looked back at the five girls shuddered and made a mad dash to the bathroom again. The girls giggled.

Brianna and Gina cackled madly. 'This will be fun.' They both thought, while Brittany wondered if it was considered cheating if she was engaged to the pigtailed man.

00000000000000000000000

After Ranma cleaned the bathroom. He walked out into the living room his control slightly restored. As he was approaching his guests a knock came at the door. Shrugging his shoulders he walked into the foyer and opened the door. Standing in front of him were two girls one with reddish orange hair the other with dark hair. Suddenly remembering Karumi and Natsume he paused.

" Ranma Saotome?" One girl said in a monotone voice.

" Can I help you?" He asked on guard. He looked over head as a overcast came and noticed a giant grey airship.

Suddenly the girls parted and in between them a figure in red materialized, His chin was set into a angry snarl before he smiled setting Ranma on edge instantly. He wore all red except his cape which was a dull grey. He had a military cap with a small skull set in the middle of it and wore metal grieves on his legs. He floated a bit off the ground and Ranma could feel his dark power from where he was.

" Hello boy." The man said jovially although menace was present in every syllable. " My name is Bison. But soon you will call me master.

tbc 


	5. lets get this started!

Ranma stood in the doorway his face set with grim anticipation. He could literally feel the ki rolling in waves off this man. He was probably stronger than he was at the moment. Add to the fact that their were non-combatants in the house he would not be able to give it his all. But then again, he always had 'that' technique. He frowned with that thought. He might end up killing himself doing it though.

Across from him the man identified as M. Bison hovered inches from the ground his mouth set in a wide toothy grin. Making Ranma wonder how good villians dental plans were. Shaking off the randomness from his mind he took a step forward prompting the two cloaked woman to suddenly dissapear and reapear in front of the red garbed man.

"Master?" Ranma cocked his head to the side as if seriously considering the mans earlier offer. " I can't seriously call a man my master when his chin looks like an ass." Ranma said with a smirk. The girls in front of him tossed their cloaks into the air and with that motion Ranma caught a quick glimpse of navy blue before they disappeared again.

'No not disappear.' Ranma thought as he spied them rushing from either side in a pincer attack. 'They are just really really fast. Heh but not as fast as me.' Without moving an inch Ranma extended his right hand over the front of his body and caught 'red-hairs' fist inches from his face and swung her into the brunette who appeared behind him sending both women tumbling to the ground. They didn't stay down though and was instantly up both launching an offensive in tandem which Ranma dodged easily.

Ranma picked up the pattern of attack easily. It was like the girls refused to vary from their move set only adjusting their speed and covering each others blind spots. If a kick from one was overextended he knew that the other would follow behind it with an attack based on his reaction. He frowned as he parried an overhead axe kick and lifted his leg as a sweep flowed under his leg. They were getting quicker still. But they didn't have this power in the begining. Did they also know how to raise their power levels? He then cursed himself for a fool. He had forgotten about his other guest. Taking a glance back he noticed the mans eyes were glowing a fierce purple color.

Was this man giving them power? He had to admit it wasn't to forgien a concept. He did it with Akane at Jusendo. Then again a lot of his newer techs were based from anime and manga. Maybe villians also read manga. Taking a hit in the stomach again Ranma fell back and slid then jumped sideways into a tight flip as he landed the girls coming down instantly after creating craters where they fell.

Ranma rose from his crouch. His eyes widened as the girls moved in almost close to his speed. He pulled his hands up blocking and parrying most of the hits and dodging the rest. These girls were either holding back their power or his earlier assumption was dead on. Jumping up and kicking both girls away from him let him open some breathing room. Thrusting his hand out quickly he let loose a burst of force ki and pushed both girls away. Not wasting a moment he jumped upwards summoning his ki quickly into his fist then igniting the air molecules making his fist change from blue to orange to flames.

He swung at Bison and literally flew through the man. Coming to a stop a meter behind where the villain was he frowned. 'Can everyone teleport?' He looked up and growled. Steel covered legs and feet were in his vision. Bison hovered a meter above his head but a little in front of him.

" Come on kiss my feet boy." Bison said in a mixture of condesending and cocky. The tone and voice angered him. It reminded him of the way his father used to train him. When he couldnt beat him. Ranma launched himself backwards throwing twin balls of white hot ki wincing as the bolts ran through the already abused dojo. Turning around quickly he was met with a blue cape.

Bison was behind him yet again but he gave Ranma his back. Incensed Ranma swung a kick and was suprised when it hit something solid. He was suprised yet again when it turned out to be a rather solid looking black man. The man wore only a torn blue sweater matching shorts and red boxing gloves. Glancing upwards he frowned when he noticed Bison still had his back turned but was floating twenty meters up. Cursing he noticed that the women of the house had come to the door upon hearing all the commotion. Suddenly a bright flash lit behind his eyes as he was punched with the force of three recking balls in the face hurtling him through the first floor of the house and into the living room.

" Ranma!" called a worried Kasumi at seeing her house destroyed but more for the pigtailed youth whom she was enamoured with.

"You have your own problems. " Came a dull voice suddenly in front of her as a brunette in a fullbody skintight blue military swearter that looked like a thong leotard with dark blue spandex. Kasumi was shocked and her body jerked as if hit. She closed her eyes reflexivly when she felt a soft impact and wondered why it didn't hurt more. When she looked down she saw a small metallic creature in front of her stomach. It looked like one of those pokemon things too.

"Nice job Peebochu!" Came a voice from Kasumi's left. Suddenly a yellow and black streak was in front of Kasumi and a meaty smack was heard as the brunette was sent flying away.

Standing in front of Kasumi was a very large very pissed female were-cheetah.

A large beam of yellow energy knifed through the air a moment later only to be deflected suddenly by Bison.

"Interesting. A female were-cheetah, I heard that there was one around ..Balrog!" Bison commanded alerting the Black man who was on his way towards the hole where Ranma was sent.

"Bring me back the girl ..alive if possible. Juni Juli, dispose of the rest." Bison said floating upwards, then suddenly backwards as a focused beam of pure ki sent him up over the dojo. All eyes turned back to where the beam originated from and found Ranma hands cupped forward smoke waifing off him and his shirt torn. A small cut was over his eye blood leaking down

" Alright. Lets try this again." Ranma stated. Wincing inwardly and cursing himself for showing off in front of Ryoga earlier. All that flashy teleporting left his reserves low. He could force a teleport but he'd waste too much ki. How was this guy doing it so easily?

Balrog answered with a dashing charge which would have seemed fast to anyone else but to Ranma and Brittany it was slow as molasses.

Another large beam hit Balrog square in the chest and from behind Brittany, Brianna walked out in a large armor watching with narrowed eyes as the boxer struggled to stand.

" He's tough." Brianna muttered. Charging up another shot she let the beam fly and hit him again. And then doubled over in pain as a kick forced her armor into her looking down she had just enough time to gasp as the Juli knocked her out with a spinning dragon kick to her temple.

Juli backflipped back as an enraged cheetah swung her claws in the area she was at.

Ranma was about to assist her when suddenly from above Bison came down on top of his head. Moving quickly as Ranma bounced off the ground Bison grabbed Ranma by the face lifting him off the ground as if he weighed nothing.

"You filthy piece of excriment. You dare to think you can beat me!" As Bison was talking he charged one of his hand with Pyscho power. His hand then stabbed Ranma in the gut then letting go of the pig-tailed mans face he charged up a glowing fist and smashed Ranma away through the side of the dojo. Smirking Bison threw a piece of cloth down and started to walk away towards the house. When he stopped suddenly. Standing in the center of the collapsed dojo Ranma stood blood flowing from his stomach his eyes had a feral look in them.

Bison Frowned. " Still alive huh? Thats stamina! Lets see you stop this!" Bison seemed to fade away in several after images. Before shooting forward with his hands out his body parraell to the floor. He was incased in a hundred foot beam of purple energy.

"PSYCHO DRIVE!"

Ranma's eyes widened and he braced himself for impact when suddenly Bison stopped inches from him. As he looked up Bison's face was contorted with pain. And right before Ranma's eyes the psycho general's hands started to disintigrate.

Instantly Balrog was in front of Ranma and Juri and Juni grabbed either side of Bison.

"Your lucky punk!" Balrog shouted pounding his fists into each other. The airship above suddenly grabbed all three in a beam of pale blue light. And just like that they were off.

Ranma frowned before falling backwards. The last thing he heard was people shouting his name.

Family Ties.  
By the Kami Of Chaos

In a plain white room three people sat around a small table. The room was very plain one window no pictures a small tv set in the corner. The only thing noticible about the room would be the occupants in the room itself. One was a Blonde man in military BDU'S He wore A green tank top, exposing his muscular arms which held a tatoo of the american flag one each shoulder. He also had on a dog tag and a high top. Piercing blue eyes stared across at the next person.

"This is unlike you. What has you openly breaking protocol?" He said his american voice deep.

A petite woman very cute but with cold violet eyes. Her hair was braded into a long pigtail and hidden under a red beret. She wore a form fitting green leotard cut off at her pelvis area leaving her legs bare. Her legs had camo paint on them. Her most noticing feature was the scar that was on her face, not marring her beauty but somehow enhancing it. She placed a large manilla envelope in front of the person sitting next to her.

"These were taken six hours ago in a place in Japan." She said gesturing to the envolope. Her voice a distinct light british accent.

The third person picked up the folder and emptied the contents. She was an asian beauty curves in all the right places. She wore a long blue chinese styled dress, with dark see through stockings and white boots. Across her waist was a matching sash. As She stood one could see her legs, which were all muscle. Her hair was adorned into two very neat buns which were held by a ribbon on either side. As she held up the pictures her eyes widened and her metal spiked bracelet tinkled across her slender arms. " Bison." She said simply, Gaining the Blonde mans attention very quickly. She then blushed a bit.

"Bison?" He said puzzled.

"Indeed satellite scans show he was in a battle in this little provence in Nerima Japan. We have also confirmed hours before there were several large power readings in the same area. What concerns me is the fact that Bison rarely comes out himself." The british sounding girl stated reading off of a clipboard.

"Who's the kid with the pigtail Cammy?" The man said narrowing his eyes.

Cammy looked down and frowned. " His name is Ranma Saotome. We've met before, in england. He was an accomplished fighter when I met him. The boy was hopping from roof to roof at the age fourteen. His father is a notorious theif, and left his son to take the blame. There was another girl there too Minako something. But I believe Bison sees something in him and based on these projections his power level is a little under Ken Masters while he was fighting Bison. This is not to say that his power level is not higher than Bison as the boy seemed to be protecting these women." She seemed to notice the way Chun-l blushed when she saw the pictures.

The blonde man grunted in approval. "Chun-li that's your region what does interpol have on this Ranma Saotome character?"

The asian identified now as Chun-li frowned as well. " I also met him. He was a bit younger and it was when my father was alive he and his father came for advanced lessons. It was then when i realized that I didn't take my training seriously if a boy three years my junior could topple two masters in my family art. At that time he was a little over thirteen, apparently his father got around. Interpol has him on a wanted list for several felonies and small crimes."

She looked at the blonde across from her, " I had always wondered why you knew my fighting style when we first met. At first I believed it was Bison's doing, he did train with my father as well for a time. But you must have fought Ranma as the boy would know several advanced and master techniques."

Cammy frowned at her past association with that madman but nodded. " It was only the second time I met someone with knowledge of kung fu."

The man was looking back and forth between the two women sensing that there was more to this than they were saying. " The real question is why did Bison want him for?"

"Guile remeber a bit back when Bison Kidnapped Ken? I believe that he may want Ranma for the same thing." Chun-li replied still looking at Cammy and frowning.

Guile looked back and forth between the girls and sighed. He now knew what it was both girls probably fell for him when they where younger. Looking over at the picture he noticed something else. 'What the hell is she doing there?' His eyes were locked on the female form of a were-cheetah.

"So are we going to go find out?" Guile asked looking up at the two who were glaring at each other. Without taking her eyes off of her 'friend' Cammy replied. " We can leave anytime I have a plane ready."

Guile nodded. "Lets go then this should be an easy operation."

"Nothing involving Ranma is ever easy." Both girls said simultaneously. Then they went back to staring at each other.

Guile sweatdropped and slowly stood up and walked out the room.

Inside a large mansion somewhere in england. A silver haired man Swung nunchaku around with alarming alacrity and dexterity.  
as he finished his movements he threw his hands out and howled. Suddenly a large flaming dragon shot out and destroyed several nearby training dummies.

A smartly dressed man walked in behind the platinum haired man and handed him a towel. " I've found them Sir Talbain."

"Where?" The man responded.

"Nerima Japan."

John Talbain stretched out and took out the kinks in his neck. "Excellent we leave at once."

Ranma Groggily opened his eyes. He could feel his ki reserves almost at the half way point. Looking around he noticed that he was in the Tendo living room and a stern Soun Tendo and angry princess Akane Tendo staring at him moodily. Sighing he forced himself to a sitting position even though his ribs were protesting the harsh treatment. He frowned at that all the wounds except the ones where he was hit by the purple energy had healed. Was this some kind of ki poison?

"Psycho power huh? Next time we meet i'll show you something." Ranma muttered.

Unfortunatly for him His erstwhile fiance' only heard: Psycho i'll show you something. As she was about to exact what she felt was righteous fury upon her unwilling fiance her father growled.

"RANMA! What did you do to my precious dojo!" Soun yelled. If he hadn't employeed the demon head he wasn't too far off. Kasumi and Nabiki were there as well as the girls from before. It seemed as if they all changed clothes during his nap. Ah there was his father gearing up..

" Ranma! How could you do this! Have you no shame? Oh to have such a worthless boy. Uncapable of even stopping a low level martial artist." The lazy martial artist complained.

Ranma ignored this and stood up suddenly. Looking wildly left and right he felt it. A dark prescence. Just as he was trying to pin point it his gorilla fiance decided it was time to make her self known, by hitting him with her mallet.

"It was most likely this perverts fault, always hanging with these hussies instead of treating me with the respect I deserve. How dare you, YOU YOU PERVERT!" She said building up steam as she charged the unsuspecting hero of our story.

Unfortunatly for her it was while he was on guard in battle mode. Instead of a flying pigtailed man it was a mallet that was sent flying right through a wall utterly destroying the barely standing dojo.

Though the Tendo's and Genma were staring wide eyed at carnage of their family property being brought down, Ranma's eyes were focused on the doorway. Ignoring the wailing from the masters of his school; as well as the aura from his fiance Ranma threw a small piece of paper and wasn't too terribly suprised to see someone appear holding the parchment.

All eyes stopped and turned up and stared at the sin given flesh form. She had long green hair purple eyes was voluptious in a white blouse and black pants. She had two bat wings that protruded form either side of her head and seemed to hover on a flock of bats.

She casually tossed the papart back and it shot forwards at blinding speeds and wasn't shocked when he plucked it out of the air as one would a flower in a field.

"Whaddya want?" Ranma asked bluntly. He was definatly on edge any very beautiful woman he met in his life usually ended in trouble. He snuck a glance back and noticed the wry looks Kasumi and Nabiki were giving him. 'Yeah you probably think the same way.' He mused.

"My name is Morrigan Aesland. And i've come with a proposal." Morrigan said while licking her lips seductively. At the word propsal a lot of groans were heard and many a eye turned towards a panda playing with a ball.

" Oh and what type of props... prepoa..agreement do ya got?" Ranma finished scratching the back of his head.

Morrigan shuddered, as she felt the desire placed into the room she could feed for years on the lust these people were emmitting. And the pigtailed boy, he would be a great ride! From this distance she could smell his pheromones mixed wildly with his hormones stronger than she ever felt on anyone.

If she wasn't a succubus she would be the one enslaved to his will.

Instead she purred sending delightful chills in everyone's belly and some lower. " Why to a tournament my dear. A fighting tournament." She said as she strutted slowly towards her 'prey'. Her stilleto heels clicking like a horse walking slowly in the street. She swayed seductivly and licked his ears before whispering to him. " You wanna loose whats been bothering you?" Ranma shook his head quickly faced flushed and fighting a loosing battle with his libido.

Morrigans actions caused diffrent reactions with everyone else. Kasumi Nabiki, Brittany, Brianna, and Gina all had notepads out and were taking notes. The other three where caught flat footed. Morrigan smiled at the rise of hormones in the boy as well as the girls. She would make her way into his dreams tonite but first.

"This tournament will be in a year. It's held in a special place and because of your.. unique ability, you will be able to enter the portal through to Makai." She said looking Ranma straight into the eye.

Ranma nodded indicating he knew exactly what she was talking about, while the Tendo's minus the Diggers looked confused. Morrigan walked slowly around Ranma noticing how the short haired girl glared at her, was it jealousy because ofher flirting with the boy? Or is it because she wasn't flirting with her?

"Train hard, i'll be seening you soon lover." And with that she kissed Ranma softly surreptiously checking the youngest girls aura. She smiled and proceeded to walk mundanely out the door.

Ranma sighed then slowly turned and was launched out of the house into the property wall a cry of pervert rang through the night.

A figure sat in the dark. It was pitch black all around only light emitted was from a small consol in front of him, illuminating his suit. He frowned at the small vibrations that came from his cell phone.

"What is it?" He asked his voice large and imperious echoing around the only to listen to the other line.

"What are you trying to say? Boring?"He paused again.

"Find your own things? Are you threatining me?" His voice took on a amused tint to it.

"Perhaps I can entertain you myself." The voice on the other end seemed contrite at that remark.

" I have something. Bison has shown himself." He stated while lazily moving a mouse around the screen.

"I am going to start a tournament next week." He said slowing down the video on screen to focus on a person.

"No do as you please." He zoomed in and cleared the resoulution. On screen was a pigtailed man eyes focused and hands extended.

"No holds barred. Enjoy." A audible click was heard. He depressed a button on a machine to his left and a small static sound was heard.

"Send him the invite." Nothing was said but the staic sound cut abrubtly.

The figure smiled. Teeth showing in the dark, while eyes glowed green with power.

Ranma had finally sat down and talked to the Diggers sisters and the two Tendo's he actually liked. He exposed his cat side to the Tendo girls and it made their already adled brain more fried by the extra juice Ranma was pouring out.

He told the girls that he would be training hard for this tournament. But he needed strong opponents to test him. The Diggers gave him a brief rundown of the world of jade and their arms masters.

The tournament of arms would be held three months from now.

The catch would be that Ranma would have to beat all the weapon masters with a weapon and beat their mother the current arms master Julia.

Ranma nodded figuring with his healing he would be strong enough to enter the fight at makai if he trained with people like him. Telling the girls he would meet with them in america later, he started to pack a small bag.

" Ranma.." A small voice called out halting him mid pack. He didn't turn but he knew that the five girls where there.

"I know what your going to ask and all I ask is give me the next four months. I'll decide what to do with this relationship stuff in before the Tournament Of Arms. "

When he turned he was suprised to see Ukyo and Shampoo as well as the girls, although shampoo looked like she was worried.

"Shampoo don't worry i'll win thi.." Ranma's boast was cut off as he was tackled by bountiful woman. This wasn't the proud Shampoo he knew.

"What happened?" He couldnt get an answer out of the hysterically bawling woman.

"Come downstairs Saotome." Nabiki said in a somber tone.

As the procession went downstairs they saw the matriach of the Joketsuzoku wrapped in a blanket. Ranma could tell immediatly that she was dead.

He stood still his face pale and drawn. He'd seen the dead before and thus was not shocked at that. What shook him was Cologne the Old Ghoul the invincible woman who trained him was dead. Drained of ki and hit several hundred times.

"What happened ? Who could have done this to her?" Ranma asked his voice hollow to his own ears. He looked around the room his rage building. He felt his control slipping more hate, anger he felt light headed with the need to do violence. Why? Something.. about the residual chi.

"It's called Dark Hadou." A new voice called. Somewhere to his left he heard Kasumi comment on the number of visitors.

All eyes turned to regard the newcomer. He wore a purple kung-fu outfit chinese style slippers. He had a large beard that went from his face to his chest. He was an asian man of indiscrimnate age. Somewhere between sixty and eighty. But to Ranma's senses and nose he knew this man was a killer.

"And you have it's taint on you. I am Gen. I seek a man named Happosai." He said as he stroked his chin and regarded Ranma intently.

Ryoga stared in shock. He had seen a great a many things being with Ranma and his own family directional curse. He seen the darkness in peoples souls, immortal phoenix gods, a lab in a interspacial pocket, even a man who wielded purple flames.

He often said he'd kill Ranma. His rival his friend. But he wouldn't do it.

This demon in front of him his red eyes matching his crimson hair pinned him with his feral gaze.

The beads around his neck had a symbol for heaven but Ryoga knew if you were to fight this man it'd mean hell.

He wore an all weather purple karate gi that the sleeves torn or cut.

His hand was deep through a man's chest. The man was an aura man or something. He was going to cure his curse!

His depression built and burned for a release as he stared at the goateed man Theo or something hang lifelessly as the demon pulled his hand out with a wet splurching sound.

Ryoga let loose with a blast of concentrated heavy ki, watching as an explosion rocked the sidewalk obscuring his vision. Suddenly his sight was filled with the view of a mansion.

-You are not ready pup.- He seemed to say without speaking. Ryoga never knew fear as a man. He would not give this man satisfaction. The man kicked then spun again hitting Ryoga in the torso several times with his fist. Ryoga couldn't beleve someone could hit this hard.

-My name is Gouki. Only the strong shall survive! Train hard pup! -

Before he lost consciousness he swore he saw a phoenix warrior overhead. Was he in china?

Over in the distance a sign read welcome to Atlanta Georgia.

Ranma frowned feeling out the mans dying ki. Was he looking for the old lech for the happo goen satsu?

" The old letch isn't here. What dya want with him?"

"Never mind that! You know who do this to great-grandmother?" Shampoo exclaimed

Gen glanced at the girl before studying Ranma again. " There is a Shotokan style known to few called Ansatsu-Ken." He began walking around a suddenly pale-faced Ranma.

"It was created by a man named Gotetsu, originally used for assassination on corrupt warlords. The man who was a powerful martial artist was rivaled only by two martial art styles. Joketsuzoku amazon Wu-shu and Mustsubetsu Kakuto." He continued stopping to look directly. Into the eyes of Ranma. Earning gasps from the tendo's and Shampoo and confused looks from the Diggers.

"Gotetsu trained two pupils, brothers; one who sought to change the way the style was used. Gouken; wanted to make the style a defensive art, one that sought unity in all things. The other sought to use the style as it was intended for killing opponents to crush them utterly, he corrupted the prime tenants that it be used on corrupt people, to protect the weak. He became infused with energy known as the Satsui no Hadou. And merged it with the true form of Anasatsu-Ken, The Shun Goku Satsu. " Gen said face scrunched in irritation towards the end.

" What does this have to do with this woman?" Gina asked intranced in the history.

"I'll get to that child." Gen stated eyes never leaving Ranma. " Amazon history dates back two thousand years. Martial arts forged from the giants and warriors of the people of the land of Jade."

The diggers eyes widened at that. Shampoo nodding absently.

" A wandering martial artist caught wind of the amazon techniques and decided to create a Style based on adding and adapting to all forms. His name was Reccosai. He then trained two disciples brothers who perverted his art. Leeposai and Happosai. "

"Since then the man Gouki who used his dark art for killing had killed his master, and sought to kill his brother. It is known why Gouki went down this path, but he had children a boy and before his wife died a girl. The boy and his cousin trained under the other, Gouken. Under the guise of Gouken and that man being long time friends and unbeknownst of their blood relation. And it has been with all the masters of these powerful arts, Genma and Soun. Ryu and Ken, Gnolga and Julia, Gar and Brittiny." He clasped his hands around his back pausing as he noticed the info being absorbed by the assembled people here.

Nabiki frowned." There seems to be an inconsistency here though."

Gen raised an eyebrow. " Oh how so?"

"You said they trained two students each right? We all can see where this is going. Ranma and Akane were trained by my father and his respectivly. But Shampoo didn't have a partner. If I remeber correctly Shampoo was exclusivly trained by Cologne as her heir. From what I seen from Mousse although the styles are similar no one uses the same forms as Cologne ..did." She added the last as an afterthought.

Gen nodded. " Indeed? I however know the truth, there is a warrior who was trained in all the arts mentioned."

The girls looked around confused.

Ranma bowed his head. "It's me." He muttered.

All eyes turned to him as Gen nodded. " Yes, it is you. You were fortunate and unfortunate to be trained by Cologne Happosai Genma and Gouken."

"A..airen?" Shampoo asked tentivaly.

"He's right when pops took me training he started to teach me a form of shotokan he said the old lech taught him for killing blows. A man with long grey hair and beads found us and roughed up pop pretty bad for using it. Said he was teaching me the wrong method. He taught me a bit of his style but pop still made me learn the other way." He sighed as he glanced at the corpse of cologne.

"The old woman taught me Amazon wu. Taught me several of the clans secret techniques taught only to matriarchs or the heirs of the amazons. " Ranma finished staring mutely at Shampoo.

"I don't understand what this has to do with anything." Brianna spoke up. " Who killed this girls grandmother?"

He calls himself Akuma, but he is simply known as Gouki. And he did it because it seems that he is making sure that no one interviens on this boys behalf."

"Interviens? With what?" Kasumi asked with a worried frown.

"With his fight with Ranma here." Gen said.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"He lives for the fight. The thrill drives him. Makes his dark power stronger. Makes him more demonic. His power is immense and few can face him and live. As he is with all his skill Ranma can't beat him. But with the womans help, or Happosai or someother mage or warrior Ranma would be overwhelming. He wants a fight. One on one and he's evening the playing field."

Ranma frowned. He didn't like that someone was harming innocents to get him to fight.

"So you came to warn Ranma about him? To get Grandfather to train him?" Kasumi asked hopeful.

"No I came to deliver a message from myself." He turned around and started to leave.

" Back off boy he's mine." And with that he walked out into the night.

"Wait!" Ranma yelled rushing out into the yard. Outside no one was around. Noticing something by the Koi pond he walked to it the procession of women behind him. As he picked up a white card he frowned at the image of a knight on one side half was black and half was white.

Back in the house a figure walked upstairs having heard the story.

Ranma had decided after the story that they needed to bury Cologne, after a short ceremony where most of the Nerima Wrecking Crew were present. Ranma noticed Akane didn't show. Ryoga as well but he didn't count. The digger sisters left to georgia after getting Ranma to promise to stop by during his training and tournament.

Foregoing long goodbyes Ranma left in the night feeling as if he forgot something but owing it to not saying goodbye to everyone.

Nabiki knocked on the door to her sisters room frowning at the duck at the door when no answer came through.

" Come on Akane you can't be mad for ever." Nabiki yelled when she didn't gain a response. She shrugged and entered the room intending on getting Akane to talk seeing how they wouldn't see Ranma for some time.

" Ok well i'm coming in and borro... Akane?"

Nabiki looked around the spartan room in Confusion. Drawers were empty the closet was barren. She raised a slender eyebrow at the note on the bed, before walking to pick it up. Her eyes shot open and she ran from the room racing through the house to the front gate and desperately searching for the pig-tailed martial artist. She swore under her breath and went to tell her father the grim news.

Ranma walked through the forest starting out on his first leg of his training trip. When he passed a sleeping man in a white karate gi and duffle bag. Deciding to help the poor fella out on his journey he left a couple of bean jam bread next to him and left.

A few moments later Ryu woke hungry and found food in front of him. Scratching his head confusedly he tore open the first pack and began eating. Wondering all the whole where the food came from.

Ranma decided to head through the forest to in tomboki but needed to take the train, as he exited the forest he slowed as he noticed a man in military fatigues looking stressed, while rubbing his brow.

He was flanked by two women who seemed familiar to him. One was chinese with a brown bomber jaket tight blue jeans and a blue blouse. She was talking to a short woman with blonde hair in a long pigtail with a form fitting leotard top and green cargo pants.

Ranma felt his senses spike as the man's eyes locked on to his. His subtle changing of demenor made the women turn in Ranma's direction. Ranma went stiff as the girls eyes lit up in recognition and the man smirked dangerously.

"Hey you I need to talk to you." The blonde said harshly earning him glares from the women.

The man started walking towards Ranma slowly. The pigtailed martial artist Dropped down into a low fighting stance his aura Splashing out in large waves. The man narrowed his eyes and dropped into a fighting style low to the ground.

" Saotome Secret technique!" He yelled aura swirling around him. The blonde stepped back covering the women who recognized the technique and were trying to get around the larger mans frame.

" FAST BREAK!" Ranma said and fled back into the forest.

Behind him Guile sweatdropped and frowned. " Thats some technique.." He flinched as he saw the aura's of the girls wished he had a technique as effective before righteous femine fury befell him.

She always did this in the morning. The dew from the soft mist was a welcome partner to her dance.

-Kick-

Her movements felt more natural each time. She learned from watching him. Each kick snapped the wind. Each punch cut through the air.

-Punch- -Kick-

She stopped suddenly. Her heart beating softly as she heard a sound like someone training. Her heart sped up for a diffrent reason. Was he here? Maybe now she could get him to train her for real.

She slowly walked through a foliage the grass making way for her feet. And came upon martial arts in it's greatest form. She never even seen him go through a kata with such fluidness such speed. Could he even be better than her sempai?

The boy no man she ammended after getting a good look at his face was cute, scratch that gorgeous! His punches rocked the air and kicks shook the wind. All actions went seamlessly into the next, there was no wasted movement. She now understood why her sempai was still in training. If this was what he wanted to achieve then she would too! She started to walk away to allow some privacy when her foot still slick with dew caused her to fall. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Cursing her clumsy ways again as her rear met once more with the ground she opened her eyes noticing her hands were in someone else's. She peered into the deepest blue grey eyes she ever seen. Like looking into a morning sky before a storm.

She was caught in the storm danced along it's depths and saw the pain and loneliness there, for a moment as concern for entered. She idly wondered if she could live in the storm when reality reaserted itself. She could hear him asking for her well being. She nodded slowly brain catching up with itself. And had a mental hiccup. How fast was he? She saw him in the clearing some twenty feet away! And yet he caught her.

" Are ya sure ya okay?" He asked again. His rough speech endearing to her. People often thought she was infatuated with her sempai. They were wrong. A few boys caught her eyes like his training partner and Batsu. But they seemed to lack that thing she really wanted. Compassion. She saw it then, in his eyes in the storm and Vowed then and there he would be hers.

She waved off his concern again stating that she fell a lot while getting used to training.

He noticed her Training gloves and she blushed. Before bowing. Confusion working clear along his face.

" I am Sakura Kasugano, and I want you to train me." She said with her head down.

Across from her Ranma slapped his head and sighed. Why did this seem to happen to him?

tbc.

A.N.

Alright First a little timeline history for the huge amounts of fighting games and possibly anime i'll throwing in.

Lets start with the main ones

Ranma is as most stories after jusendo with the main thing being they are seniors. Nabiki and kuno are in college. This starts at the begining of the summer vacation and ranma will be in school (if he survives) by the end.

Darkstalkers is after Vampire hunter and right before the third game vampire saviour . But im involving all the charachters from each game with exception to dead ones. and believe me three charachters are making a good appearance in the next chapter.

Street fighter if you havent figured it out, will be set in the super street fighter 4 timeline. However im doing my own timeline where the charachters arent as old as they should be. Ryu didn't leave gouken at 23 he left at 16 ken left at 16 as well except he is a couple of months older. Characters from all sf games will be involved in this game. And im gunna try to make sense of the storyline while taking a few liberties because hey it's fanfiction. so expect all charachters to be around the same age group. Except the bosses.

Gold digger is before Brittany marries strype for obvious reasons i need this paring for drama effect between Ranma and Strype later down the line.

King of fighters is from after 99' but wont make an appearance this arc. I'll prob make a fusion and allow Garou MOTW in.

Yu yu hakusho will make an appearance during the nightwarriors arc and is set after the end of the anime/manga.

Prob no sailor moon. maybe.

Other fighting games may make it depending on how it fits the scheme of things.

As for power levels all will be explained in the next chappie.

Im starting on the next chappie now, and am almost done with a small update on against all odds and Kingdom 1/2. 


	6. Chapter 6

Family Ties.  
By the Kami Of chaos chapter 6a -what do you fight for?

I don't own anyone you know about. everyone you dont I own.-Disclaimer said

(scene break)

* * *

Ranma sighed and adjusted his pack as he moved through the throngs of people. Behind him his traveling companion said nothing and adjusted the duffel bag she had slung over her shoulder. Ranma looked around warily for any sign of the man he was searching for. India was far larger than he remembered as a kid.

It had been three days since he met Sakura, she was insistent he trained her. Ranma steadfastly denied her of course. After a short fight in which she showed him she could launch energy projectiles and her martial art skills were passable, he decided to help polish up her skills. While adding some of her moves to his own. Her move the Hadouken still alluded him. She didn't do it correctly and it fizzled about twenty feet from him.

Though she showed him something else. She attacked with Chi. Ranma frowned as he kept reworking the principles he learned as a kid. However since the neko-ken he had a hard time remembering anything from before that. Her moves were familiar and when he practiced it alone he could feel his muscle memory kick start. Had he practiced these techniques?

Still Chi projection had alluded him. His new final attack which he stole from Dragon Ball relied on Chi but it took forever to use. The way Sakura launched Hadoukens and still looked fresh meant that she wasn't using any Ki at all. In fact the only Ki in her arsenal was used during her clumsy yet effective attacks.

Ranma had a huge supply of Ki from constant use, But it was very destructive and only useful against foes who were out to kill. He could not use Chi in the way that Sakura and apparently several other high class fighters were able to use.

When he asked her how to do the Hadouken she only replied that her senpai Ryu used it. And she gleamed it from him. Ranma Smiled in delight. He had heard of the wandering street fighter, who much like Ryoga walked from place to place challenging people. But like Ryoga the man was notoriously hard to pin down. And Ranma was on a time limit.

He heard from Sakura that although Ryu's master taught him the principles of the Hadouken, it was a Indian monk named Dhalsim who taught Ryu the principles of Chi.

That's what they were doing in India. After getting some vague directions he walked towards the mountains.

(Scene break)

* * *

Morrigan hovered overhead a little out of reach with a frown on her pretty face. She could feel a small amount of dark chi lingering in Ranma's body. She didn't know what it could do but felt she needed to watch her.. chosen mate a little more closely.

(scene Break)

Bison frowned as he stepped out of the regeneration tube. Walking naked to a nearby chair where his armor and uniform lay he started to put on his clothes when a beeping noise alerted him.

"What is it?" He demanded. Suddenly a screen popped up on the wall behind him. A old gnome like man in a lab coat appeared and bowed low. Unconcerned with his own nudity Bison kept dressing.

"My lord it is good to see you back." He started.

"Save it. Have you found them then?" Bison cut him off as he fastened his metal bracers.

"Yes the were-cheetahs have returned to America. Atlanta Georgia." The man mumbled. Reading off a clipboard.

" Send sagat and Balrog to 'invite' them to see me." Bison said tying his cape. Spinning dratically to the exit he paused by the doorway.

"And find me Ranma Saotome. I left a present for him and I would like to see how he liked it." And he left with a big toothy grin.

(scene break)

* * *

Ranma stood by a small Village looking on as a man sat teaching. Sakura came behind a moment later panting and sweating but looking pleased.

" That's him alright." She said. Her hands on her knees as she nodded toward the bald man with skulls across from a group of children.

"Alright lets go talk to him." Ranma said walking off towards the man.

" Hey wait up!" Sakura said running to catch up.

Dhaslim nodded once and the children around him dispersed laughing happily as the two teens approached him.

"Hmm a martial artist and his pupil?" He nodded and floated off the stone well he was sitting on. Floating lotus he closed his eyes and nodded.

Ranma scaned the man with his Ki senses and was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of power the man had. A man like this would be able to choke him without touching him. He frowned thoughtfully choosing his words carefully.

"Master Dhalsim. I am Ranma Saotome Of the Saotome School of Martial arts. I have come to learn the ways of Chi." He said bowing low.

"I can sense you are already quite powerful master Saotome. Why would you want to learn to use Chi?" Dhaslim said without once opening his eyes.

Ranma seemed surprised but shook his head. Someone this powerful would be able to tell. " I wish to enter a tournament to test my skills against others!"

"Again you are already formidable. Why should I teach you? You are more than powerful enough without Chi knowledge."

Ranma started to get annoyed." I am having trouble with the principles of chi manipulation. Please kind Master, teach me."

Dhalsim opened his eyes finally and landed his legs held together and hands closed as if praying.  
"No." He Said earning a small gasp from Sakura.

Those simple words reverberated in Ranma's head. He had been denied? Him? He thought he was well known in the martial community by now.

"Why not?" Ranma said flabbergasted.

"I have indeed heard of you Ranma Saotome Son of Genma Saotome. You are becoming fast a legend in martial arts, Defeating Prince Herb of the Musk, Prince Kirin of the Seven Lucky Gods, Toma of togenkyo, And Saffron of Phoenix mountain. Even more recently.. M. Bison." Dhaslim said.

Ranma swelled with pride at his accomplishments knowing that some of those battles were powerhouses.

Dhaslim sighed. "But I will not teach you. You will have to find out on your own."

Ranma growled. "I get it.." He threw down his pack and got into an aggressive fighting stance. "..I have to beat you I guess!"

Dhaslim frowned. " This is why I will not teach you. You are far to powerful. And yet you seek more.. even to the fact that you are willing to fight in a village."

Ranma dropped his stance suddenly. Had he really been about to attack a monk in a village? Something wasn't right. He put his hand to his head. He had been feeling more aggressive recently.

Dhaslim nodded as if he found something. " You are a noble soul Ranma Saotome, but be forewarned; you both have a darkness in your souls. You are tainted and must find a balance. If you learn the secrets of the Hadou you will no doubt bring this darkness forth. Go now someone is waiting for you there."

Ranma looked to where the Indian monk was pointing and frowned. In the distance outside of the village was a large man. Native American and looking at him intently. Ranma frowned at Dhaslim again vowing then and there to learn the Hadou at all costs. Picking up his pack Ranma walked with Sakura in tow.

Dhaslim just shook his head before turning suddenly to a mountain top and studying it intently.

(scene break)

Not far from them, A woman with a hot pink outfit and brown hair waited. She licked her lips in anticipation, and adjusted her top which resembled a spider with it's legs on her shoulders.

The brunette smirked viciously as the pigtailed man closed in on the taller man. Her eye glowed a pale purple. She sat and waited.

(scene break)

* * *

Ranma stopped ten yards from the man and appraised him. Taller than him by at least four feet, blue pants and matching vest, heavily muscled and was petting a eagle. A large feather adorned his head.

" You are Ranma Saotome of the Musabetsu Kakuto?" He said without looking up his voice a deep baratone.

" Ranma put his pack down and his hands in his pocket. " Yeah that's me.. and you are?"

The man nodded once and raised his arm, the large bird flying to the skies. He turned his gaze to Ranma and nodded once. " I am T. Hawk and by beating you I will be one step closer to my goal."

Without another word he dashed at Ranma surprising him with his speed. Ranma was caught off guard as the large man grabbed him by his neck and began choking him. Sakura gasped and called out his name but stopped short of attacking him. Mentally he gave her a check for not interfering.

Hitting a few pressure points in the muscular mans arms freed him and he took large lungfuls of air as the native American shook his arms to gain feeling in them.

Ranma stood up dodging back as T. Hawk dashed again. This time Ranma was ready and analyzing the technique. Somehow using Chi managed to push himself off midair like Ranma's flying technique. His speed came from the quick burst of chi that launched him parallel to the ground.

Ranma kicked T. Hawk in the ribs making the larger man grunt as he absorbed the hit and attempted to grab him. Ranma rolled around Hawks back and elbowed him spinning into a kick and followed up with a small rising knee that sent the larger man tumbling into a roll.

T. Hawk nodded and stood going into his dash move the 'Condor Spire'. Yelling out the name and dashing just close enough that Ranma would have to dash back. Ranma frowned as he noticed the flaw in the technique and readied a kick as the native Mexican closed in. Stopping suddenly T. Hawk jumped straight up and Ranma smirked bunching his legs to meet him in the air he was again caught off guard as T. Hawk dove suddenly down propelling himself in the same manner as before but with a scream of 'Condor Dive!'

Using his forehead and a large part of his chest he speared Ranma down into the ground causing a small crater to form. Standing slowly he picked Ranma up by his head. Jumping he Spun the pigtailed martial artist several times before slamming his head into the crater making it larger. He followed it up using the momentum to jump higher spinning his pigtailed adversary more and slammed him again.

"Raging typhoon!" He yelled finally crouched over the martial artist.

Stepping back he grimaced. " This was all he had?" He muttered to himself. Supposedly word was that this man killed a godlike being.

He turned and started to walk away in disgust. Which is why he was surprised when he was turned around and socked in the jaw, sending him spiraling away and plowing into the ground.

Ranma drew a few shaky breaths and chided himself on letting his guard down. He had wanted to see the mans technique so to further his own flying technique, but he almost lost for being cocky. Of course he wasn't fighting seriously, but his opponent didn't know that. He frowned as he assessed his injuries. He was sure his left arm was dislocated after that grab technique.

Grimacing he tore his red sleeveless tang from his body and tossed it aside. wearing nothing but a black t-shirt underneath. Adjusting the bracers on his wrists he smirked.

"Alright buddy lemme show you speed." Ranma yelled out towards the recovering man before disappearing from sight. Reappearing in front of Ranma launched a palm strike into the mans sternum as a stat-taco sound followed. Ranma walked away from his opponent one hand held palm up the other moving limply. Stopping a few feet from T. Hawk who stood standing his eyes white. And a small line of foam slipping from the side of his mouth.

Ranma turned his head and dropped his hand. "PHANTOM Amaguriken!" Suddenly body jerked several times rapidly as if struck a hundred times finally propelling him into a small cliff face.

Ranma nodded and walked towards Sakura who was smiling widely.

" Ranma-kun you did it!" She yelled hugging him elicting a scream of pain from Ranma. She hastilly let go and stepped back with a blush.

"Sakura-chan, can you help reset my arm?" He quieried. Nodding once Sakura started forward when she looked past Ranma and frowned.

Ranma wondered what was wrong when he heard clapping behind him. Turning slowly he beheld a woman with a glowing eye and standing in a modified taekwondo stance. She eyed him up and down and licked her lips causing Ranma to blanch and blush and Sakura to blush and get angry.

Ranma groaned but inside he started to hunger for more battles. He felt around his ki and raised it a bit.

The brunette smirked at him. " Oh! A fight big boy? Mmm." She said licking her lips as her eye analyzed him. She chambered her foot and beckoned Ranma closer.

Ranma started to oblige when Sakura ran out in front of him arms spread.

" Ranma-kun, your still injured! Let me handle this!" Sakura yelled getting into her stance.

The tae-kwon do artist narrowed her eyes. This was not who she wanted. Still..

"I don't have time to play with 'little girls' come back to me when your more mature." She said with a slow leer and a slightly appreciative glance up and down Sakura's figure.

Sakura turned beet red and a small aura sprang out around her. " You'll pay for not taking me seriously!" With that she ran at the brunette with a cry of sho-reppa and did a lunging uppercut which made her rise.

Down below her the woman fixed her out of place hair as she kept her leg chambered and kicked up and out catching the schoolgirl fighter on her rotation in her sternum. Leg still raised she held Sakura aloft her eyes locked onto Ranma. Quickly retracting her leg she spun and round-housed Sakura into the dirt and turned back to the pigtailed martial artist. Sniffing contemptuously at the fallen fighter behind her.

" How disappointing. Maybe you have more stamina?" She said also giving him the once over.

Ranma frowned. His arm was still dislocated and the only way he could pop it back in was to instant transmission to a mountain and relocate it.. but that would leave Sakura helpless. He didn't like using too much power on his opponents but it was too dangerous to play around here.

Ranma frowned as he started to channel his ki for a Mouko Takabisha when suddenly he felt it stop short. He stared down at his hands and saw a small ki sphere the size of a baseball.

'What the hell?'

" Can't get it up big boy?" He looked up to find the woman in his face. She was forced to jump back as Ranma kicked out forcing her into a mid leap back flip. Ranma followed hoping to capitalize on his advantage in mid air combat when he was caught off guard for the third time as the pink clad woman in mid flip suddenly spear kicked him in the mid-section. She followed the kick with a short front kick,a snap kick and a spinning hook kick which sent him flying towards the ground.

Stopping short he flipped up and levitated inches away from the ground. And then dropped suddenly.

'Whats going on?' He thought furiously trying to figure out why he was so low on ki.

The woman started to chuckle and slowly walked towards him swinging her hips in a seductive tilt. She stopped in front of him and tilted his head back and spoke in a slow sensual drawl.

" Mmm tired already? I'm just getting into the mood. Why don't you.." Whatever she was going to say was cut off as a small energy blast hit her from behind detonating on her back. Slowly standing she was hit several more blue spheres of Chi making her start fall with wide eyes.

Ranma looked up to see a heavily breathing Sakura. Hands still outstretched and smoke coming off her hands.

She had a thin line of blood on the corner of her mouth. She collapsed then to one knee holding her ribs.

"Ite." She winced. And smiled at Ranma.

"Sakura-chan.." Ranma muttered trying to piece together her Hadouken. then his eyes went wide causing Sakura to stiffen. Behind her the woman stood one eye glowing a fierce Purple.

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed, then the rest of her body started glowing purple.

"Fuha!-" She raised her leg in aura raised crackling around her in wild arcs, her face a picture of pure rage. "Renjin!" With her shout she unleashed a volley of kicks all shooting out several large scythe like projectiles causing a large explosion and clouding the area with dirt and blinding white light.

She 'Tched' and looked away. Upset at how much pain the half-assed Hadoukens had actually hurt her. When the dust cleared she saw no signs of any bodies and she smiled.

"Not Over yet hun." She muttered.

(scene Break)

* * *

Up above a small forest Ranma hovered holding Sakura with one hand. Teleporting in like that had taken a way bigger chunk of ki than he thought it would.

" Sak..." Ranma uttered before coughing blood and dropping from the sky unconcious with Sakura. She barely had time to scream before she fell into the forest below.

tbc..


End file.
